Add In  Will For King & Country
by melissaadams22
Summary: A little add in scene for the episode For King & Country


Title: Add In – For King & Country

Synopsis: A little add in scene for the episode For King & Country

Co-Author: N/A (Not Applicable)

Pairing: Magnus & Zimmerman

Rating: G

Season: 3+

Episode Spoilers: Season 3 episode For King & Country

Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary or the characters or situations, people a lot more talented than me do So please don't sue me, I don't have any money.

::Sanctuary::

::Tower::

::Old City, Washington::

He felt the jacket drape over his shoulders first but without even looking he knew who it was and Will had known who would follow him up here, ironic when he first met Helen Magnus the young man had thought she was a little bit crazy to come up to a roof to stand on the edge and do her thinking yet even without the edge involved and a different area of the massive Sanctuary roof here he was doing the same thing. Down in her office he'd felt the eyes on him…her eyes on him and he knew what she would say. That Tesla was absolutely correct, that it was well within his rights and his job to evaluate her fitness at the moment and yet that's not what he wanted to hear.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her slide up beside him, her own jacket on and she crossed her arms silently across her chest, standing tall and looking out over the city as he was and yet his mind wasn't out there…it was here and to the realization that at this precise moment his best friend's life was in his hands, not just his best friend but his mentor, his savior, his…he and Magnus were as close as anyone could be without the intimate contact, friend didn't cover it at least not from his side of the situation.

In his mind he knew why Tesla had done what he did, he didn't have the power to save the woman from herself and yet he knew and had seen how fiercely loyal he was to the woman beside him over the past three years; not to the network but to her. Logically as he hugged his own body gently mirroring her movements of his arms crossed over his chest Zimmerman knew what the right decision was, she'd made it. The power and mysteries of the city (Hollow Earth) could not be allowed to fall into the hands of someone like Adam Worth even if there was a psychological reason for his madness and split personality; it was just too risky to let him ever get back there. However the rub was that if he made that decision not only would the mysteries be lost but in a few weeks so would the woman who meant so much to him.

Helen Magnus was right downstairs, she'd lived almost 160 years and well past her time and he'd only known her for three. Even if he spent another 160 years with the lady he'd never understand all the mysteries, all the secrets that her soul carried and truthfully he didn't want to. His getting upset with her downstairs was yes partially because he didn't know about the history but it was also because he wanted to be there, he wanted her to know she didn't have to carry the burdens of her past alone…that even though he wasn't there in the 1800's he was there now and he was going to be there and yet it seemed fate or God; whatever a person wanted to believe in was trying it's best to see that didn't happen.

Silence descended over the roof, a soft wind blowing and it made him shiver so Will could only imagine in her weakened condition she had to be cold as well yet though both knew neither would state the obvious solution of going back inside…not yet. They stayed like that almost a full half hour before her voice broke the air and the darkness, "I won't blame you for making the right decision Will."

Part of him wanted to scoff at that, to turn his head and look at her and yet he couldn't, "You mean the decision that condemns you to die Magnus, that decision?" Shaking his head, "I can't do that, you can't ask me to do that."

Sighing the woman turned to speak with him but was surprised when he turned to face her then, his eyes were red and dried tears were visible and yet his voice was steady as he spoke.

"Don't tell me there is more at stake than your life Magnus because I know that and yet I'm still not…I can't just go down there and say 'I'm sorry but we can't risk a what if' and then watch you deteriorate over the next few weeks until you slowly die."

"Will" Helen said gently, taking a deep breath, "I appreciate the loyalty, more than you will ever understand but you cannot make decisions like this with your heart. There is far more at stake than my life, if Adam is playing us and he gains access to the technology, the resources, the power of Hollow Earth then he may well be unstoppable."

The man nodded sliding his arms through the jacket over him so he could zip it up, "I know that but that's no different than every single situation Magnus and I'm sorry for saying this, yes I know you want peace and God knows you deserve it but I told you that first year in the Bermuda Triangle aboard the sub that there was a reason you were still alive…that your mission wasn't done yet. And" not giving her a chance to reply yet, "I know what you told me and you maybe right but over the last two years I've seen twice now what happens to the Sanctuary network when others are in charge and despite what you may say I'm not yet ready to take over full time."

Her mouth opened, he was far more capable than he was giving himself credit for.

Will shook his head to silence her, "There is far more to your job than you simply appointing me as your predecessor and we both know that. There's a whole level of responsibility, respect that is needed and I don't have that yet and neither does anyone else within the network honestly except you. We saw the destruction of what happened when someone like Wexford manipulated the situation and then we saw last year what happened when you were incapacitated and Declan took over, even in the short term and by your own doing. Someone unscrupulous or dangerous manipulating the Sanctuary Global Network can do every bit as much damage to the future and this planet that Adam Worth may do if we find this Hollow Earth and we somehow are unable to stop him. The only for sure I know" stepping closer to her then, his eyes meeting hers, "Is that my best friend is sick and there is a chance that we can save her life, I'm not willing to let that go and yet I'm also not going to stand up and say you're not capable of making the decision either. You're who I learned all this from Magnus; you know the risks as well as I do and I'm going to back whatever you want to do. But" the young man insisted, "You told me weeks ago when I wanted to give up during that whole Kali situation that you weren't ready to give up on me that easily…you promised me that we'd figure this out together."

Stiffening a bit Helen took a deep breath and nodded, "He could be playing us any number of ways Will."

"As can anyone at anytime" the man insisted then he reached out and softly took her hand in his, Zimmerman didn't usually initiate physical contact between himself and others particularly Magnus…it was just not how either of them was raised and yet for this as his eyes came up from their joined hands he looked into her blue eyes. "I'm asking you to decide to keep your promise Magnus, I need you here…no matter what else you think, no matter what other reason you may have for doing it or not doing it and as your protégé I will back your decision whatever it is. As me however" softly squeezing her hand, "I'm asking you to let Adam see the map, don't give up on me yet…fight and we'll figure this out together."

Before she could reply there as the wind blew atop the tower Helen Magnus found herself encompassed in a hug from the man who had already surpassed so many dreams she had for him. His head was on her shoulder and just barely she thought she heard him crying. Slowly she brought her arms up around him, pressed one hand up to his head and stroked his hair, "It's going to be all right Will…somehow we'll figure it out, together…I promise."

END


End file.
